Reading the Mark of Athena
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: PJO characters read the Mark of Athena.
1. Part of Annabeth I

**Disclaimer: Everything in bold, except for the P0V's, is written by Rick Riordan. The characters are also owned by Rick Riordan. He created and set their backgrounds. I do not own the bold or the characters. So I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Percy's P0V**

To make a long story short, everybody including: Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, and Coach Hedge introduced themselves. Suddenly, a book appeared. It said, _The Mark of Athena_

They decided to read it. However, it is because Rachel and Octavian stated that somebody told them to read a book that would appear in Olympus.

They opened it and Thalia decided to read.

**Annabeth I**

Annabeth frowned. Obviously, everybody would read her thoughts.

**Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.**

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship, the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She made sure the white "We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan.**

"Man, that's a lot of plans," said Jason," why do you have so many. But of course, you're Greek, so I don't blame you."

Annabeth took out her knife and started to walk to Jason and then lifted up her knife-

Percy grabbed her and kissed her. She just sat down again. "You idiotic Roman, why do you even bother to insult the Greeks."

Thalia continued to read. She started to feel like she should know Jason. Something seemed to click about him.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperon, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships. The last thing they needed as they flew a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp was a middle aged satry waving a club and yelling,"Die!"**

"Annabeth, you're making it sound like I'm crazy," Coach Hedge said.

"You are crazy," Percy said. Everybody burst out laughing.

Coach Hedge pouted.

**Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had disappeared, at least for now. The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight. The Argo II didn't really look friendly. Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete, well it wasn't the best ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.**

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the room. A blinding light came after them.


	2. Bathroom Breaks and Annabeth I

**Disclaimer: Everything in bold, except for the P0V's and A/N's, is written by Rick Riordan. The characters are also owned by Rick Riordan. He created and set their backgrounds. I do not own the bold or the characters. So I just wanted to make that clear.**

**A/N: This chapter contains Jason and Annabeth friendship. If you don't like it, don't read it. She helps him out in a really embarrassing situation.**

**Annabeth's P0V**

It was Frank and Hazel. Suddenly, it was all of New Rome.

Annabeth and some New Rome girls needed to go to the bathroom. However, they discovered somebody was already in there. A dumb girl yanked it open and discovered Jason in his purple underwear. He blushed and covered himself. Annabeth was in shock. The New Rome girls were laughing and giggling. His purple underwear then fell. He blushed even more and covered himself. Annabeth was snapped out of shock. She then covered him and closed the bathroom door. He put his underwear on again but it was ripped. She looked away and Jason gave her his underwear. She sewed it back together and gave it back. She then left.

Jason came back and they continued reading The Mark of Athena. Thalia began where she left off.

**Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his inventions- a holographic scroll- to alert their friends inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull- ****_WASSUP? _****with a smiley face- but Annabeth vetoed that idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.**

"Hey we have senses of humor," shouted a bunch of the Roman boys.

**The clouds broke around their hull, revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard rail. Her three crew mates took their places. On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman,**

"Leo is a madman,"said Piper. Everybody laughed.

Leo fake pouted.

Jason looked a bit jealous. He didn't know why.

**checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helms-men would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls, from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sells by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD. Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast and the ballistae, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured. "We just want to talk." Her charmspeak was so powerful, the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat.**

Thalia then noticed Piper must have been a child of Aphrodite.

**For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn-out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. (Maybe as a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.) Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather. Then there was Piper's boyfriend-Jason.**

Jason blushed like a tomato. Piper was blushing as well.

Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"Looks like the Roman praetor likes a greek,"Percy yelled.

The Romans burst into laughter and Jason just left the room.


End file.
